You Are The Last One
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Dua tahun itu begitu cepat berlalu, hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku tak mampu melepasmu. Hingga kini separuh hidupku terbawa mati olehmu, namun aku akan tetap menjaga rasa ini untukmu yang berada diatas sana, you are the last one" /TAORIS/EXO


Title:

You are the last one

.

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan , Huang Zi Tao dll if I need

.

Rate:

T

.

Genre:

Romance, Hurt (bila gagal ya udah (‾▿‾"))

.

Disclaim:

story is mine, cast not mine, ini BL bukan GS, nyari GS dia lg jalan sm barongsai kritik bash saran flame saya terima dengan hati licin :v happy reading. DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua tahun itu begitu cepat berlalu, hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku tak mampu melepasmu. Hingga kini separuh hidupku terbawa mati olehmu, namun aku akan tetap menjaga rasa ini untukmu yang berada diatas sana, you are the last one"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana terlihat ramai dikediaman keluarga Wu, para kerabat, teman, dan tamu serta relasi tampak memenuhi rumah bernuansa victoria tersebut. Raut wajah mereka jauh dari kesan bahagia ataupun senang, melainkan sedih dan simpati. Bagaimana tidak bila sang direktur muda Wu Corp, Wu Yifan ditemukan tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil dan kesimpulan sementara dari pihak kepolisian akibat kelalaian pengemudi.

.

.

Terlihat disamping peti jenazah putra tunggal keluarga Wu tampak seorang namja bermata panda tengah duduk, tatapannya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari peti jenazah yang memuat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dua tahun belakangan ini, namja bermata panda itu bernama Huang Zi Tao. Ia ingat bagaimana kemarin adalah hari terakirnya berbicara dengan Yifan melalui telpon, ia masih ingat bagaimana indahnya hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama namja kebangsaan Cina itu.

.

.

Ia juga tak habis pikir bahwa tiga jam setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yifan, ia ditelpon seseorang yang mengaku dari pihak kepolisian dan mengabarkan bahwa kekasihnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana dirinya panik dan shock saat dirumah sakit, melihat kain putih yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya yang selalu memeluknya setiap hari, ia juga ingat bagaimana nyonya Wu berteriak histeris saat mengetahui berita itu

.

.

Tao menghela nafas kasar, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba melupakan kejadian-kejadian pahit yang sempat terlintas dikepalanya. Iya yakin kalau ini hanya mimpi, atau tidak ini hanya lelucon garing yang dibuat Yifan untuk mengerjainya. Jemari tangannya menyusuri pinggiran peti yang terbuat dari kayu oak hitam-warna kesukaan Yifan, dengan penuh hati-hati ia membuka kain tile yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu. Namja bermata panda itu menggigit bibirnya kuat saat jemari tangannya menyentuh pipi dingin Yifan dan mengelusnya pelan, hal itu yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membangunkan Yifan jika menginap dirumahnya.

.

.

Namun, berapa kalipun Tao mencoba Yifan tak akan bangun, Nyonya Wu yang tak sengaja melihat apa yang Tao lakukan kembali menangis pilu, ia juga benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada putranya. Tao menutup kembali kain tile itu dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk menghampiri Nyonya Wu yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri

.

.

"Mom. . ." panggil Tao pelan, ia memang memanggil nyonya Wu dengan sebutan mom sebab nyonya Wu sendirilah yang meminta

.

.

Nyonya Wu berbalik dan menatap Tao dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran, melihat itu runtuhlah pertahanan yang sedari tadi ditahan Tao. Ia menatap wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu dengan tangis juga, tangannya bergetar meremas ujung jas hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Tao sadar bahkan sangat sadar bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling berat menerima kenyataan bahwa Yifan telah pergi.

.

.

Tao merengkuh erat tubuh wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu, dan tangis nyonya Wu pun kembali pecah. Disudut rumah dekat karangan bunga yang berbaris terlihat namja tinggi tengah menghela nafas pelan, ia sudah memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Ia sadar harusnya ia ada untuk menenangkan mereka berdua, bukannya menghindar seperti ini.

.

.

Namja tinggi itu kemudian mendekat ke peti jenazah dan meletakkan sebuah bunga sebagai penghormatan terakhir, dengan penuh penyesalan ia berbisik pelan

.

.

"Hyung, mianhae. Tidak seharusnya aku mengacaukan harimu padahal aku tau kau sudah merencanakan harimu itu bersama Tao karena ulah isengku yang pada akhirnya membuatmu marah dan begini, mianhae hyung jeongmal mianhae"

.

.

"Yeolli, sudah. Jangan menyesalinya, aku yakin Yifan hyung sudah memaafkanmu" jawab seorang namja mungil bereyeliner pada namja tinggi itu

.

.

Namja tinggi itu bernama Park Chanyeol dan yang bereyeliner tadi namanya Byun Baekhyun-kekasihnya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah menatap prihatin padanya. Namja bermarga Park itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang paling jahat untuk Tao.

.

.

"Kau tidak tau Baek mengapa aku begitu menyesalinya. Harusnya aku tidak perlu mencoba-coba untuk merestore file kantor dari recycle bin" sesal Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menjadi orang yang paling jahat, kenapa ? Karena ia tau apa maksud Yifan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu satu hari dengan Tao

.

.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku Yeolli, mengapa kau sangat menyesalinya" jawab Baekhyun sambil membimbing Chanyeol ke kursi terdekat

.

.

"Mianhae baek aku belum siap sekarang" jawab Chanyeol pelan

.

.

Namja yang sudah berteman dekat dengan Yifan sejak awal mereka masuk Universitas itu berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang masih larut dalam kesedihan itu, dengan ragu ia menepuk pundak Tao pelan hingga yang empunya berbalik. Melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya seketika itu tangis Tao semakin pecah, ia memeluk Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan nyonya Wu

.

.

"Hiks Chanyeol ge, katakan padaku kalau ini ulah iseng kalian berdua untuk membuatku terlihat menyedihkan begini" tangis Tao sambil memeluk Chanyeol

.

.

Namja tinggi itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao barusan, seketika itupun rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak kedalam hatinya. Ia menghela nafas berat

.

.

"Mianhae Tao, ini bukan ulah iseng kami. Yifan hyung sudah tenang disana Tao" ucapnya pelan, padahal didalam hati, Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis. Ia sadar ia secara tidak langsung menjadi pihak yang bersalah atas semua ini

.

.

Baekhyun tampak sudah berhasil menenangkan nyonya Wu, dan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin ditebak Baekhyun adalah kerabat dekat Wu menghampiri mereka berdua

.

.

"Pemakaman akan berlangsung beberapa saat lagi, bersiap-siaplah, kuatkan hatimu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Ini penpik udah setahun yg lalu, ngstuck gegara buntu. Mau lanjut tapi ga tau kudu nglanjutkan kaya gimana, mau mikir tapi kudu setoran skripsi ke dosen -_-

Mau nulis lagi tapi terhalang waktu sama mood. Seriusan kok itu penpik true story, tapi saya lupa bagaimana kejadiannya ya terpaksa ga lanjut.

Mau komen silahkan, mau bash boleh mau kritik saran silahkan, jadi siders boleh aja ga ngelarang kok


End file.
